Pregnant
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: A month after Barney and Robin sleep together, Robin learns she's pregnant. The next eight months are going to be bumpy. Barney/Robin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. They belong to CBS and Carter & Bays.

When Robin learned she was pregnant, it was a month after she slept with Barney.

Barney and Ted's friendship had been repaired, but Robin wasn't sure what was going to happen now. She was definitely planning on keeping the baby, but she really needed to talk to Barney.

She decided to tell Lily first. "I'm pregnant," Robin confessed. Lily stared in shock.

"Is it Barney's," Lily asked. Robin nodded.

"I'm keeping the baby, but I still haven't told Barney."

"You need to tell him," Lily said. "This affects Barney in a major way.

"I'm scared," Robin confessed. "I'm not sure if I'll be a good mom."

"You'll be a great mother," Lily assured her.

"Do you think Ted and Barney's friendship will survive this?" Robin asked. Lily shrugged.

"You'll just have to see," Lily replied. "The good news is, you're going to be a mommy!" Robin passed out in shock as the news finally sunk in.

Robin and Barney would have a bumpy next eight months.

Things were going to change drastically for the group.

TBC

* * *

I came up with this idea about an hour ago. I actually had this idea where Barney and Robin eventually became exclusive, moved in together, but never married. They ended up having eight kids and died together in their sleep. Would any of you like to see that story too? This is just the prologue, so stay tuned.


	2. Doctor's Appointment and Telling Barney

The day after she confessed to Lily she was pregnant, Robin decided to tell Barney after she had her doctor's appointment. The appointment was just to confirm her pregnancy, however. Robin was still hoping there was a chance that she wasn't pregnant. Another part of her was thrilled she was pregnant, but that part was stuck deep down inside of her.

"Robin Scherbatsky," called the nurse. Robin stood up and followed the nurse into the room. She had been waiting ten minutes to be called back.

"Hello, Miss Schertbatsky," said Doctor Myers.

"Hello, Dr. Myers," replied Robin.

"What seems to be the problem,today?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant," Robin answered. "I think I'm about four weeks along."

"Well, we'll just take a blood test."

"How long will I have to wait for the results?"

"I'll call you with the results tomorrow, Miss Scherbatsky."

Robin nodded. "Have you been feeling any morning sickness," asked the doctor.

"I've been feeling nauseated," Robin replied.

"That is definitely one symptom of pregnancy."

After the blood test was finished, Robin went over to Ted, Marshall, and Lily's apartment. Luckily for Robin, only Lily was in the apartment.

"What'd your doctor say," Lily asked.

"She said that the results will be in tomorrow, but I'm definitely showing signs of pregnancy," Robin told her.

Lily squealed in happiness. "When are you going to tell Barney?"

"I'm not going to tell him until I know for sure," Robin answered. "I don't want to panic him."

"Robin, you're going to panic him no matter what." Lily pointed out.

"Do you think he'll want to be involved in the baby's life?" Robin asked her.

"He's Barney," answered Lily. "He may be a jerk sometimes, but he loves his nephew." "He'll want to be involved in Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson's life. Robin looked ill at the thought of the baby being a Scherbatsky-Stinson.

"Cheer up," Lily told her. "You're going to be a great mom."

"I'm supposed to go on vacation this summer," Robin whined.

"You can probably still go," Lily told her. "I think you can fly up until your last trimester."

"The doctor told me that the baby will probably be born in January," Robin said. "I guess I can go if I want to."

The door opened and Ted entered the apartment. Lily and Robin quickly stopped talking.

"What's wrong," Ted asked.

"Nothing," Robin answered, giggling.

Ted stared at her, but said nothing. "I have a date with Stella tonight," he said. "I need to get dressed."

"Have fun and don't get her pregnant," called Lily. Ted stared at Lily weirdly, while Robin struggled not to look at her ex-boyfriend.

The next morning, Robin immediately answered the phone when it rang.

"Congratulations, Miss Scherbatsky," said Dr. Myers. "You're four weeks pregnant, just like you suspected.

"When should I come in for another appointment," Robin asked.

"I have a cancellation tomorrow," the doctor. "I'll schedule you for 3:45 tomorrow afternoon because you'll need pre-natal vitamins and we'll see about your due date."

"That's fine," Robin answered. "I can come in tomorrow".

At MacLarens that night, Robin pulled Barney off to the side.

"I have to talk you, Barney," Robin said.

"Sure, Scherbatsky." "What's up?"

Robin sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and the baby is yours," Robin said.

Barney stared at her shock and passed out.

TBC


	3. Barney's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother

**Barney's Reaction to the News**

Robin had called Lily back after Barney passed out, and Lily dragged him into the men's bedroom. Robin splashed cold water on Barney's face.

"What do you think they're doing," Ted asked Marshall. Marshall shrugged, but he was lying. Lily had told him about Robin's pregnancy a few hours earlier. It was all Marshall could take not to confess to Ted what was happening.

When Barney woke up, he was lying on the floor.

"Did you just say you're pregnant," Barney asked Robin. Robin nodded.

"Is there a possibility that the baby is Simon's?"

"Simon and I never slept together," Robin answered.

"Are you sure, Scherbatsky?"

Lily kicked Barney in the shin and he winced.

"I'm sure, Stinson. You knocked me up and I'm keeping this baby."

"I want this baby too, Scherbatsky. I'm terrified, but I'm ready for this. I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. I have to call James and tell him that he's going to be an uncle."

"We still have to tell Ted," Robin said.

Barney went pale. "We just made up," he whined.

"I know that, Barney, but we can't hide my pregnancy forever. By the way, I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at 3:45. Meet me at Dr. Myers' office."

Robin, Lily, and a very wet Barney went back to their booth.

"What happened to you," Ted asked Barney.

"Nothing," cried Barney a little too enthusiastically.

"The last time you acted like this, you had just slept with Robin," said Ted suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Barney nodded.

"I'm pregnant and Barney's the father," Robin cried.

Ted looked shocked. "What are you going to do it about it," he asked.

"I'm keeping it, Robin answered. Barney's going to be involved in Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson's life.

"I have no idea what to think," Ted said.

"Take as much time as you need," Robin told him.

The next afternoon, Robin and Barney were waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Hello," Doctor Myers said.

"Hello," the two answered.

"And I'm assuming this is the father," Doctor Myers said to Robin. Robin nodded.

"You're four months along, Miss Scherbatsky. Here's a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. I calculated your due date, and I believe it is January 12th. That may change as the pregnancy progresses, however."

Robin nodded. "You're perfectly healthy, Miss Scherbatsky. I hope you quit smoking and drinking."

"I stopped doing those things a few weeks ago," Robin explained.

"That's very good. When you leave here, schedule an appointment at the desk."

Barney and Robin left, and Robin scheduled another appointment.

She couldn't wait to enter the second month.

Robin Scherbatsky would come to regret entering her second month of pregnancy because of the morning sickness.


	4. Second Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother

**The Second Month**

A week later after learning she was pregnant, Robin entered her second month of pregnancy and the morning sickness hit her.

Ted had forgiven both Barney and Robin for sleeping together five weeks earlier. He also forgave them for Robin's pregnancy because "the baby's innocent in all of this," he pointed out.

"Have you told your parents and sister yet," Lily asked Robin. Robin shook her head.

"I'm not telling them until I absolutely have to," Robin explained.

"Tell them before the baby's born," Lily said.

"I will," Robin said.

Barney had told James three days earlier, and James Stinson was thrilled that he was going to be an uncle. James' son Joshua was going to a cousin.

Three days after Robin hit the six week mark, she and Barney went in for a doctor's appointment. They were going to see the baby on the ultrasound.

Robin cried during the ultrasound and Barney tried to pretend like he hadn't been crying. Both of them got a picture of the ultrasound of Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson. Both of them hung it up on their fridges.

Barney hadn't had a one night stand since learning of Robin's pregnancy, and it looked like things were staying that way.

Ted, Lily, and Marshall bet on the gender and date of the baby's birth two days after the ultrasound.

"It'll be a girl born on January 12th," Lily cried. Marshall wrote it down on the paper he had chosen.

"It'll be a boy born on January 15th," Ted said. Marshall also wrote that down.

"I think it'll be a boy born on January 21st," Marshall said while writing it down.

Ranjit was there after picking Ted up from Stella's apartment.

"I think the baby will be a girl born on January 18th," he explained to the gang.

Carl the bartender even got in on the betting. "I'm placing my bets on a boy born on January 17th," he said. Marshall wrote that down.

When Barney and Robin learned of the bet, they also joined in.

"I say boy, born on January 10th, Barney said. The group looked at him strangely, because that was two days before Robin's due date. I think the baby of a Scherbatsky and Stinson won't wait to be due," he explained and everybody nodded.

"I think boy born on January 14th," Robin told Marshall. Poor Lily and Ranjit were the odd ones out, choosing a girl. When asked why everyone chose a boy, they replied that there was no way a Scherbatsky-Stinson child would be a girl.

In Robin's seventh week of pregnancy, she finally called her parents and sister.

"What's up with you," asked Mary Scherbatsky.

Robin took a deep breath.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant, Mom. I'm due on January 12th. Everything is going fine."

There was an awkward silence for a few months.

"Is Ted the father?"

"No," Robin cried.

"Who is the father, Robin Elaine Scherbatsky?"

"One of my friends, Barney Stinson. We had a one night stand about two months ago, and I got pregnant. He's planning on being involved in Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson's life."

"At long as he's planning on being involved, I'm happy. I'll tell your father and sister for you."

"Thanks, Mom".

"You're welcome, Robin Elaine."

As soon as Robin hung up the phone, she was hit with the morning sickness.

Three days after Robin finally told her parents, Barney came over. He and Robin watched both videos for **Let's Go to the Mall **and **Sandcastles in the Sand**.

They ended up sleeping together again. Robin was just thrilled that she couldn't get pregnant.

As the second month entered into the third, things would change once again.

TBC

* * *

I should update some time tomorrow, or tonight even. Can I have some reviews? I've had over 100 hits and no reviews. I want to know what you all think about this story. I want to find out what's going on in your mind about this story.


	5. Third Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or I Love Rock & Roll.

**Third Month**

When Robin entered her third month, she began to get extremely tired. When she finally asleep on Lily at the booth in MacLarens one night, she woke up to _I Love Rock & Roll _playing on the jukebox.

"What are you doing," Robin whined to her friends.

"You were asleep for two hours," Ted pointed out.

"It was creepy," Lily said.

"I would like to take a nap," Marshall said.

"It's a normal symptom of pregnancy," Barney explained. The whole group gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about," Robin asked Barney.

"I was reading some baby books and they said it's perfectly normal to be more tired than usual during the third month of pregnancy."

"You're really into this," an amazed Ted said.

"Of course I am, Ted. This is my baby, Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson."

"You really have to come up with a name for this kid," Lily said.

"We're not doing that until we know what we're having," Robin explained.

"And that's not happening until the delivery room," Barney told them.

"We need to keep the bet going," Robin told them.

"Stella wants to get in on that," Ted said.

"What gender and day does she want," Marshall asked.

"Girl, January 16th," Ted answered. Marshall nodded and wrote it down on the bet paper.

A lot of people had been getting in on the bet. Robin's parents and sisters had bet three days earlier, all three voting for a boy because Robin was too girly girly to have anything other a boy.

Robin hadn't been sure if she should have been happy or offended at that.

Throughout the weeks of her third month, Robin kept falling asleep at odd times. Her doctor assured her it was perfectly normal, and Robin was glad.

But then the mood swings kicked in and nobody was happy.

In her tenth week of pregnancy, Ted and Stella broke up. Robin began crying hysterically when she heard the news.

"Why are you crying," Ted asked his ex-girlfriend. Robin shrugged and continued to cry.

"What do you want to do tomorrow," Marshall asked Lily.

"I'm not sure," Lily told her husband.

"You better tell him," Robin screamed at her best friend.

The mood swings and the exhaustion carried on throughout the entire pregnancy.

In Robin's eleventh week, she had an ultrasound. She, Barney, and Lily attended. Lily was just going for moral support.

"Hello," said Doctor Myers.

"Hi," the three answered.

The doctor began the ultrasound and they were able to hear the heartbeat for the first time.

Both Barney and Robin cried.

"He or she's so beautiful," Robin told Barney, who was too choked up to say anything.

Robin, Lily, and Barney went back to the apartment after the appointment was over and showed the ultrasound to Ted and Marshall.

"I want a baby," Lily declared to Marshall.

As the third month ended, the threat of a miscarriage was gone. Everyone in the group was thrilled. The fourth month would be full of shocking events for the entire group of friends.

TBC


	6. Fourth Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother.

**Fourth Month**

As Robin entered her fourth month of pregnancy, Lily and Marshall began trying for their own baby.

One night Barney came over to watch a movie with his pregnant best friend, and the two ended up sleeping together again.

"At least I can't get pregnant," Robin told him the next day. Barney had laughed.

By the 14th week, Robin couldn't fit into her jeans. "I need maternity stuff," she whined to Lily.

"Duh," Lily pointed out. Robin glared at her and Lily backed away.

Now Robin had to sleep on her side because every other position was uncomfortable.

"Being pregnant is annoying" Robin told Ted one day. Ted laughed, while his new girlfriend Mara looked uncomfortable.

Everyone in the group knew Mara was just Ted's rebound from Stella. Mara was nice though. Robin really liked her.

When the phone rang one day after work, Robin never expected anything bad to happen.

"Your father's dead," Robin's mother sobbed over the phone. Robin cried out.

"How," she asked.

"It was a heart attack," Robin's mother explained.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Robin promised.

Barney offered to go with Robin to Canada for her father's funeral, and Robin accepted.

The two ended up sleeping together again right after the burial. "You're helping me out a lot," Robin confessed.

"I'm glad to be helping you out," Barney sincerely told her.

A day after the burial, Robin and Barney went back to New York, with Robin's sister Katie in tow.

"I can't stay right now," Katie explained. Luckily for her, it was July and school was out for summer.

In the sixteenth week of Robin's pregnancy and one week after her dad died, excitement finally hit the group.

Robin had a weird look on her face one night at MacLarens. "What's wrong," Mara asked her.

"I think the baby just kicked me," she announced happily. With Robin's permission, Barney put his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked again a few minutes later.

Within an hour, everyone in the group had felt Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson kicking.

Mara and Ted broke up just as Robin's fourth month of pregnancy ended.

Her fifth month of pregnancy was about to be more exciting than her fourth month.

TBC

* * *

I blanked a little on what to do for the fourth month of pregnancy. The fifth month is planned out, and should be up Saturday, or Sunday at the latest.


	7. Fifth Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother.

**Fifth Month**

Two weeks into Robin's fifth month of pregnancy, Ted was dating a new girl named Tracey.

Marshall and Barney referred to her as the rebound's rebound. Tracey was somewhat mean. She refused to talk to Barney and Robin because of Robin's pregnancy.

She thought they were stupid for deciding to keep the baby.

Robin was now showing more than ever, and her sister had just returned to Canada after making fun of her for the weight gain.

Robin had never felt more miserable in her life. Her ankles were swollen, her back hurt, and it was the end of summer. The weather was so hot it was driving her crazy. Plus, she had bouts of dizziness.

Barney came over one night to watch a movie with her. Instead of sleeping together again, something else happened.

"I love you," Barney told Robin after the movie ended. Robin stared at him and thought about it.

"I love you too," she confessed. Barney smiled and the two began making out.

Three days later, Robin moved in with her new boyfriend. Barney didn't seem to mind. Everyone else was happy that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, except for Tracey. She still thought they were stupid.

Marshall and Lily were trying for their own baby, but they were about to get their own surprise.

"I'm pregnant already," Lily cried.

"She was already a few weeks along when we decided to start trying," Marshall explained.

The group congratulated them, except for Tracey. Tracey thought they should have waited awhile to have a baby, but Robin told her it was none of her business.

When Robin passed out a week before she entered the sixth month, she was rushed to the hospital.

"You're okay," the doctor told Robin.

"What happened?" Barney asked.

"She had some high blood pressure. I suggest Miss Scherbatsky take it easy or she will have to be put on bed rest." Barney nodded.

As the fifth month ended, and the sixth month started, the boys in the gang had to deal with two pregnant women.

TBC

* * *

The sixth month should be up soon. I already have the epilogue uploaded, so look for it with the ninth month. I'll also try to post the seventh and eighth months with the sixth months. The ninth month and epilogue will probably come soon.


	8. Sixth Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother.

Robin was so exhausted. She couldn't wait for her pregnancy to be over.

"I wish I could stay up past night," she told her friends one night.

"She makes me so tired I fall asleep," Barney explained.

"That's weird," Marshall said.

"Get used it to it," Barney told him.

"I can't wait," Marshall declared.

"You're so weird," Ted pointed out.

"I hate morning sickness," Lily whined before she bolted to the bathroom.

"I'd go with you if I wasn't so tired," Robin complained.

"I'll go," Marshall said as he followed his wife.

"I think all of your decisions about your pregnancy are stupid," Tracey once again told Robin and Barney.

The two rolled their eyes. Tracey refused to stop telling them this. The whole group, minus Ted, hated her.

Luckily, Tracey and Ted broke up two days later.

Everyone was happy. Even Ted himself was happy about the decision.

"Love you," a drained Robin whispered to her boyfriend.

"Love you too," Barney told her. The two fell asleep rather quickly.

Robin had an appointment the next day. Baby Scherbatsky-Stinson ("We need to stop calling the baby that," Lily had declared before the appointment.) was pronounced healthy, and so was Robin.

Everyone was ecstatic. They want out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the news.

Lily and Robin ate the most out of the whole group. Marshall and Barney were happy for them.

The next day, Robin got a surprise.

Barney gave her a dozen red roses for no reason at all.

She cried, blaming it on her hormones. Barney knew better.

When Barney gave her more flowers, Robin cried again.

Robin began crying even more when Barney unexpectedly got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Robin nodded and a happy Barney slipped the engagement ring on his new fiancée's somewhat swollen finger.

As the sixth month turned into the seventh, Robin and Barney began making their wedding plans so Robin Scherbatsky could become Robin Stinson.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. It's been an emotionally draining TV week because of Bones, House, The Office, Supernatural, and Numb3rs. I hope the season finales airing next week are happier. I want Barney and Ted to be friends again.


	9. Seventh Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother.

**Seventh Month**

Robin's seventh month of pregnancy led to more exhaustion.

She and Barney talked repeatedly about baby names when they weren't planning their wedding.

They had decided to marry after Baby Stinson's ("Give it a name," Ted had begged.) birth.

After that, they were going to travel out of the country for their honeymoon with Baby Stinson ("Seriously, please name the baby," Marshall told them.) in tow.

"I like Emily for a girl," Robin told her fiancé.

"I don't think it'll fit," Barney said.

"We haven't even met the baby yet," Robin pointed out.

"It still doesn't fit because the baby's a boy," Barney said.

"You don't know that," Robin said.

"You're thinking it too, Scherbatsky."

"Yeah, I am," Robin admitted guiltily.

Because both thought the baby was a boy, they crossed the girl names off the list.

"I like Judah," Lily told Barney and Robin.

"I don't like it," Barney declared.

"It'd be weird, and no," Robin told him.

"It might be a girl," Marshall said. Robin and Barney glared at him.

"What's your name suggestion?" Robin asked Marshall.

Marshall sighed. "I like Joshua Patrick," he answered.

"I like it," Robin and Barney stated at the same time. Robin wrote it down on the list she was keeping.

"I like Jaden," Lily said.

"It works as a girl's name and a boy's name," Marshall pointed out as Robin wrote down the name.

"Samuel," said Ted. Robin wrinkled her nose at the suggestion.

"Matthew," Barney suggested. Robin wrote the name down.

"How many names do you have?" a curious Lily asked Robin and Barney.

"Two hundred and ninety-three," Robin confessed. Everyone except Barney stared at her in shock.

The seventh month slowly came to the closing stages, and the eighth month started.


	10. Eighth Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or the song Leyla.

**Eighth Month**

As Robin started her eighth month of pregnancy, she went on maternity leave.

"I'm so bored," she whined to her friends and fiancée only two days later.

"You're so weird," Marshall said. He backed off when both of the pregnant women glared at him.

"How many names do you have now?" Ted asked as his new girlfriend Leila entered MacLarens.

As always, Marshall and Barney started to sing "Leyla".

"That never gets old," Ted told them.

"I think it's funny," Leila said

"So can you tell us how many names are on the list now?" Lily asked Robin.

"Four hundred forty-three," Robin answered sheepishly.

"You should trim it down," Ted advised.

"We did. It was up to 656," Barney explained.

"I have a hard time choosing my favorite names," Robin said.

"Trim it down more," Marshall told them.

"Are they all boy names?" Ted asked. He hoped that the two weren't wrong about the gender, but there was also the bet to think about.

"Yes," Robin said. Marshall got up and slapped Barney.

"Number four," he declared.

"I don't like you," Barney whined.

Robin laughed at her fiancée's latest slap.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he said.

"You're so mushy," Leila complained.

"They can be mushier," Ted told her seriously.

"They're soul mates," Lily told Leila dreamily.

"I'm hungry," Robin complained. Luckily for her and Lily, their food arrived five minutes later.

"When are you getting married?" Leila asked.

"After the baby's born," Barney explained as Robin rapidly devoured her food.

"That was so good," Robin sighed happily when she finished eating.

"I love food," Lily declared.

Two days later, Robin was thrown a baby shower.

Even though Barney and Barney vehemently agreed that Baby Stinson ("Pick a name already!" Marshall whined.) was a boy, they friends got them gender-neutral clothes.

Three days later, Robin was thinking the baby was a girl.

"Stop confusing us," Lily complained.

"You're being annoying," Ted told her. Robin kicked him in the shins as best as she could. Her ankles were so swollen it hurt to kick him.

Robin and Barney got more baby stuff for Christmas.

Leila and Ted broke up on December 28th, 2008.

As the end of the eighth month occurred, Robin prepared to give birth. She also returned to her stance that the baby was a boy.


	11. Ninth Month

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or Let's Go To The Mall.

**Ninth and Final Month**

Everyone became edgy as Robin entered her ninth and final month of pregnancy.

"I'm not fragile," she complained to Barney as he helped her down the steps to MacLarens.

"You're nine months pregnant," Barney pointed out.

"And you can't get off a seat without help," Lily said unhappily. Robin glared at her, and Lily shut up.

"I can't wait until you have the baby," Marshall said.

"It's going to be great," Ted agreed.

"You'll still have to deal with pregnant Lily," Robin pointed out as she eased herself into the normal booth and kicked her off her shoes.

"Ow," Ted protested as one of the shoes hit him. Off of Robin's glare, he also shut up.

"You need out a name," Lily told the couple.

"We've narrowed it down to sixty-six," Barney explained.

"We're narrowing it down even more," Robin said.

"He'll need a name soon," Ted said.

"We know that," an annoyed Robin muttered.

Ted turned to Barney. "You did this, Barney. Do something now."

Barney snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm not saying anything to incriminate me."

"Wise choice," Robin said.

January 12th passed, and Baby Stinson hadn't arrived yet.

"I want him out," a crying Robin told Lily. Because Lily's hormones were out of whack too, she also started crying. It was now January 14th.

By January 16th, Robin was angry.

"Don't touch me," she yelled when Barney tried to help her out.

"Sorry," Barney apologized.

On January 18th, Robin was crying again.

"I want to meet my baby," Robin sobbed to a freaked out Ted and Marshall.

By January 20th, Robin was resigned to the fact that the baby was going to be late.

On January 22nd, everything changed.

It was 8:30 at night. Robin had been experiencing back pain since early afternoon.

She shifted uncomfortable in the booth.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Lily.

"My back hurts," Robin admitted. Barney froze.

"That's an early sign of labor," he told her.

"You're wrong," she shrieked. Her friends winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

When the first real contraction occurred thirty-five minutes later, Robin finally admitted she was in labor.

Barney called Robin's doctor. The gang was so excited that they stayed up with Robin and Barney through the early contractions.

At 3:20AM, Robin finally left for the hospital. Ted, Marshall, Lily, _and _Ranjit followed Barney and Robin to the hospital.

"It hurts," Robin moaned when a contraction hit. She had denied an epidural, wanting a natural childbirth.

"You can get through it," Barney soothed.

"Hello, Miss Scherbatsky," said her doctor.

Robin shifted in pain and refused to answer.

"You're about seven centimeters dilated," Dr. Myers said.

"You're more than halfway there," Barney assured her.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know it does, Baby. But think of our reward."

"It'll be worth it," Robin said.

"You're right," Barney told her.

Robin got up to walk the hallways.

When a contraction hit, she grabbed onto Barney when her knees buckled.

"You're okay," Barney assured her as he supported his fiancé.

Two hours later, Robin was fully dilated.

She began to push. "You can do this," Barney told her as Robin started crying.

"I can't," Robin sobbed.

"Yes you can," Barney told her.

A few minutes later, a cry was heard. "It's a girl, born at 5:43AM on January 23rd, 2009," Dr. Myers announced.

Barney and Robin stared at each other in shock before the nurse handed their daughter to Robin.

"She's eight pounds, seven ounces, and twenty and a half inches long," the nurse told them.

"You're so beautiful," Robin told the baby.

"You're beautiful," Barney told Robin. She smiled.

"Look what we made," a sniffling Robin said.

"We did good," Barney said.

"We never chose a girl's name," Robin whined.

"We had Emily picked out, but it doesn't fit her."

"I've always liked the name Annabelle," Robin confessed.

"Annabelle Liliana Stinson," Barney decided.

"It's perfect," Robin agreed.

Barney went to go tell their friends about Annabelle's arrival while Robin sang _Let's Go To The Mall _to the baby.

Barney came back immediately.

"I love both of you," he said to Robin.

"I love both of you too," she said.

The Stinson family was happy. They couldn't ask for more.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother.

**Epilogue**

In the year 2030, Robin Stinson sat on the floor of her and Barney's living room, looking through photo albums.

Robin had gotten nostalgic, especially since Ted was telling his kids how he met their mother. Robin loved Ted's wife. She fit into the group perfectly, as Robin had when she first met them twenty-five years earlier.

Three days after Annabelle's birth, Robin and Barney had been married in City Hall by the Justice of the Peace.

Robin, Barney, and Annabelle had moved in with Ted shortly before his thirty-first birthday. Ted had been in a car accident and needed some help. Lily and Marshall, parents to a newborn themselves, couldn't do it. After Ted's thirty-first birthday ( and the Goat Incident), he had recovered.

The Stinsons had soon moved back into Barney's apartment.

Upon learning of Robin's second pregnancy, the two began looking for a house. Ted had just met his future wife, and they were also looking to leave the city.

The couple moved to a four bedroom house on Long Island. On June 17th, 2011, Robin and Barney welcomed a son they named Aidan James Stinson. Two year old Annabelle had adored her new baby brother.

Robin and Barney had agreed their family was complete following Aidan's birth, but there had been a surprise waiting for the couple.

Robin was forty-three when she unexpectedly became pregnant for a third time.

She gave birth on August 5th, 2021 to a little girl. She was named Emily Jayden Stinson.

Emily was their final child because the two were older.

Annabelle was now twenty, Aidan was eighteen, and Emily was nine.

Robin and Barney loved their family.

Marshall and Lily welcomed their first child, a son, named Matthew Theodore Erikson on March 27th, 2009.

Matthew and Annabelle were now dating. They had been best friends all their lives. The two had been together for six years. Some even referred to them as the second generation Marshall and Lily.

Three years later on May 12th, 2012, Marshall and Lily welcomed twin daughters.

They had been named Melia Lily and Grace Robin Erikson.

Less than two years later Lily and Marshall welcomed Andrew Barney Erikson on July 15th, 2014.

On September 13th, 2016, Lily and Marshall's fifth child-their final baby- was born. It was a little girl the couple named Gillian Michelle Erikson.

Shortly after Gillian's birth, Marshall had proved the existence of the Loch Ness Monster. He had become instantly famous and rich.

He also wanted to prove the existence of Bigfoot, but that was taken away from him. In 2025, a group of hikers in Oregon had proved that Bigfoot was real.

Like Annabelle, Matthew was also twenty. Melia and Grace were now seventeen, Andrew was fifteen, and Gillian was thirteen.

Ted and his wife had married in 2012. Their daughter had arrived in 2013, and their son followed in 2015.

Life was good.

Robin Stinson's life had changed dramatically one night because of Sandcastles In The Sand, but she wouldn't change a thing. She was happy.

The End


End file.
